nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
Popular Builds
|Nova Drift Wiki - Popular Builds}} |image1 = P_builds.png}}---- __TOC__ :By combining weapons and mods in different ways, you can create surprising and devastating synergies, let's take a look at some of the popular builds from the community: |-|Minebreaker= crash damage resistance and mines to fight at short range while charging a massive shot that can be fired if it's ever outnumbered or endangered. | |Singular Strike, Rancor, Mastery, Ataraxia |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Pulse, Hullbreaker | * Recommended weapon is but others can work too. * The build can be played both with or without shields. * Good thrust is required to move around the screen while using / . |Minebreaker1.png,1.887.900 |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Phantom Strike, Mine Specialist | |Vogelspin }} |-|Quake= body while stacking as much Blast Radius to empower the resulting double / shockwaves and damage. | |Singular Strike, Rancor, Mastery |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Pulse, Battery | * and are core GEAR in this build. * Start off by going directly for as soon as possible and while (for defensive purposes) going up to and . , and are core Wild Mods for this build and should be picked when possible. * Optional Wilds include with and . * Close the build off with for more damage, for mobility and as many as you can get to reduce the damage taken. | |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Phantom Strike, Mine Specialist, Slipstream | |Jim-bot }} |-|Hydro Pump= |Vogelspin }} |-|Malfunction= and 's unique manual self destruct to turn all of it's constructs into bombs that explode immediately. | |Burnout Reactors, Tempest Break |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Blade, Architect, Bastion | * Getting all constructs is recommended. * Stacking hull damage reduction ( , , ) is important because you'll only take hull damage. * is important for spamming blades faster since it increases your blades cap to 3, allowing you to keep making blades while firing them. * Because can't have more than one construct at a time, shielded constructs & bastion blows up your shield immediately once any construct (other than a mine) is created. This gives the build synergy with adrenal module, tempest break and emergency systems, since the latter 2 will activate very often and adrenal module will always give +25% global damage. | |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Death Blossom | |Vogelspin }} |-|Burnout Blades= |Remni }} |-|A Bold Strategy= |Hyper }} |-|Warpbreaker= |Remni }} |-|Spirit Bomb= as big and as slow as possible effectively mimicking a Singularity. | |Singular Strike, Rancor, Dying Star, Ataraxia |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Vortex, Hullbreaker | * is a charge weapon that draws every enemy nearby into it and deals constant burn damage. The burn tree ending up in greatly increases damage and regen. * Since enemies are drawn into the they will crash into the player ship frequently. That's why it is advised to take defensive MODs as , and . helps as it reduces Vortex self-damage. * and are great options for this build because they slow down the Vortex while adding a lot of homing to it. * and are core as they both aid substancially in dealing damage and charging the weapon faster when taking hits. * Around level 20 and after taking the core MODs the build closes quite early with taking and stacking for more damage, health and thrust. * is optional for a slightly increased dps against strong foes. | |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Hypermetabolism, Discord, Heavy Caliber | |Jim-bot }} |-|Disco Inferno= , and are all core. Body can be swapped for but allows to boost burn damage through even more and sustain the self-damage. | |Hidden Power, Dying Star, Sanctuary, Ataraxia |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Blaster, Firefly, Halo | |DiscoInferno1.png,1.754.760 |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Galvanic Outburst | |Jim-bot }} |-|Matrix Reloaded= and as your primary source of damage. | |Sanctuary, Ataraxia |1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Torrent, Sentinel, Siphon | * , and are all core GEARs for this build but can be swapped for shield * Aside from the core GEAR and Mods, all shield effect power and durability mods are useful for this build * Once taken the necessary Mods it is a good idea to use the remaining upgrade points for * is an option before | |V0.24.5 |Bravado, Revelation, Galvanic Outburst | |Jim-bot }} |-|Rodan= |Remni }} |-|Hypermode= to make a real effort of finding the Space Whale!!” Nova Drift Scientist - 2019 | |Hidden Power, Dying Star, Apotheosis, Tempest Break |Hypermode, Hypermode, Hypermode, Hypermode, Hypermode, 1, Blaster, Firefly, Temporal | * Step 1: Take * Step 2: Take exactly 6 (No sudoku allowed at 7!!) * Step 3: Take as much as you can * Step 4: You have now around 10% hull and shield and a big damage boost due to and * Survive :: ... :: ... :: ... * Profit * The setup with Masochism and Hypermetabolism x6 can be considered the real core of the build. The rest of the setup (in terms of MODs and WILD MODs) can be changed at will to suit your playstyle. | |V0.24.5 |Obsession, Transmogrification, Revelation, Masochism, Hypermetabolism | |Vogelspin }} Category:General